ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Mirror, Mirror, on the Rodent
"Mirror, Mirror, on the Rodent" is the 22nd episode of Season 2 and the 48th episode of Rodent Dog and the Delivery Service. In this episode, the Rodents switch lifestyles after a game of "Truth or Dare". Plot The Rodents take a leisurely stroll through the neighborhood, but they find themselves at a small embankment by the junkyard, Lamb Wick and Rodent Dog fail to notice this and continue strolling midair. Glasses Duck tells them to come back. Rodent Dog rushes back and takes refuge in Glasses Duck's head. They try to tell Lamb Wick to come back, but he insists that he can jump it. Glasses Duck and Rodent Dog manage to drag him back and think about how the can pass the embankment safely. They decide to literally catapult themselves over the embankment using a tree, but Glasses Duck claims that the wind will hinder their flight, but Rodent Dog, who couldn't care less, cuts the rope and are sent flying to the lane, where the kids are playing truth-or-dare. As they recoil they notice them playing the game, with Tommy being forced to skip his turn and Cool Goat being asked to "buzz off" by Fat Dog as part of the dare. The Kids notice Lamb Wick and Rodent Dog and soon leave when they decide to join the game, but nonetheless, The Rodents continue to play by themselves. Rodent Dog spins the bottle, which stops pointing at Rodent Dog. He chooses to do a dare, and Lamb Wick tells him that he dares for him to "sprout the wings of bat, to stomp like a zombie while whistling 'Row, Row, Row your Boat" through a carwash", Rodent Dog stares at him blankly as Glasses Duck suggests that he should suggest a more reasonable dare. Lamb Wick then dares Rodent Dog to imitate Glasses Duck, which he does, mocking Glasses Duck's weakness as he does so. Glasses Duck spins the bottle, which then points at him, prompting Rodent Dog to dare him to imitate Lamb Wick. He does so (by separating his eyes and saying "butter toast") under the condition that Lamb Wick acts like Rodent Dog. The trio enjoy acting like each other, the continue to so, wearing each other's clothing. The Rodents continue their merriment, but Butter Horse comes along, asking for Lamb Wick's "colossal feet" to crush some raspberries to make juice to quench his thirst, but he is gravely confused when he finds that Lamb Wick is acting like Rodent Dog and Glasses Duck is acting like Lamb Wick. He continues to drag Lamb Wick (who's currently Rodent Dog) to his backyard to crush raspberries, and is followed by 'Glasses Duck' (Rodent Dog) and 'Lamb Wick' (Glasses Duck). At Butter Horse's he temporarily goes out of character by hugging a chicken, despite Rodent Dog's disdain towards birds. Butter Horse angrily calls for Lamb Wick's assistance stomping on the raspberries, but 'Rodent Dog' (Lamb Wick) sends 'Lamb Wick' (Glasses Duck) up to help him. 'Glasses Duck' tells Lamb Wick that he wants a drink, but mean-guy 'Rodent Dog' inserts 'Glasses Duck' mouth by the tap of the vessel that the raspberries are stored in and loosens the valve, causing Rodent Dog to drink up the raspberry juice. Butter Horse realizes that 'Lamb Wick' is indeed Glasses Duck and angrily claims that he'd cursed the raspberries to life of salad dressing, but soon he finds that the vessel had been completely emptied by Rodent Dog, who is now severely bloated. 'Rodent Dog' then jumps on Glasses Duck causing him to regurgitate the juice. 'Rodent Dog' calls 'Glasses Duck' a genius after being inspired by the bloated 'Glasses Duck' to get the kids to pay for a blimp ride, but the real Glasses Duck thinks that 'Rodent Dog' is referring to him. Butter Horse, completely soaked in raspberry juices, walks away confused. The Rodent's continue their merriment at the lane, but soon Hilary calls for Lamb Wick, the real Lamb Wick hides in a bush, as Hilary drags Glasses Duck, dressed as Lamb Wick to his room, instructing him to clean 'his' room up, which is inundated with filth, to the fear of the germaphobic Glasses Duck. 'Glasses Duck' notices Fat Dog and tells him a variety of pseudo-scientific statements about him, he asks if he could inspect his nostrils with a telescope, but accidentally sticks his telescope into his ear, enraging Fat Dog, causing him to chase him to beat him up. 'Rodent Dog' then pops out of the bush and is noticed by Cool Goat and Frank, who ask why is he acting like Rodent Dog, 'Rodent Dog' tells him that it's a dare and tells him to "buzz off", Cool Goat and Frank are amused by Lamb Wick's interpretation of Rodent Dog and asks him if he could do a dare, which he agrees to so. Meanwhile, 'Glasses Duck' rushes off to 'his home' and takes refuge in 'his' room, locking the door so Fat Dog can't get in, however, the real Glasses Duck had installed a security system that automatically unlocks a door when an intruder locks himself in, giving Fat Dog the opportunity to thrash him. Back in the lane, Cool Goat had dared Lamb Wick to become Frank, and Frank to become Rodent Dog, while Cool Goat has Lamb Wick be 'Frank' and 'Frank' and the new 'Rodent Dog', the camera irises in on 'Frank's' (Rodent Dog's) blank facial expression. Trivia *This episode was featured in the Rodentifying Rodent-ventures DVD. Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes Category:Episode list Category:List of episodes Category:Episode lists